


We're okay

by NightMist123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x10, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMist123/pseuds/NightMist123
Summary: "Not knowing if you were alive or dead... I've been terrified..."Alec's feelings during 2x10





	We're okay

Magnus. 

His name was the only thought that ran through Alec's head as he checked each of bodies filling the Institute.

He can't be dead. He couldn't possibly be dead. Not when he couldn't know Alec's true feelings for him. Not when the last thing Alec told him had been an argument.

'I didn't know!' he had heard the desperation in Magnus's voice, begging Alec to believe him. But he was too blind by his own rage, 'YOU KNEW ENOUGH!' 

Magnus couldn't die believing Alec blamed him for what happened to Izzy.

He went through the bodies like crazy, feeling relieved every time a body he cheaked turned out to not be Magnus.

It was morning by the time he was done, but the realization that Magnus was not in the Institute did not calm him.

What if Valentine kidnapped him?

What if he's injured, waiting for Alec to come save him?

He stepped out of the Institute, looking at the Shadowhunters and Downworlders walking in and out, worry and hysteria taking over him.

Based on Clary, Magnus was inside the Institute when the sword got activated. He was alone, not even aware it was activated.

And Alec never felt so helpless and alone before. Not even when Jace was missing he felt this scared. He allowed his rage ruin the best thing that ever happened to him. Now he felt like falling to his knees and cry his eyes out.

Before he could do it, a familiar tanned, ringed fingers grasped at his shoulder. He turned around, glance at Magnus for a second before crushing his boyfriend into his chest. 

Buring his nose in his shoulder, and holding him tightly, he felt like he was breathing for the first time since the attack.

Magnus was here. Alive, breathing and warm in his arms. He allowed the relief take over him, and the familiar wonderful scent of Magnus to calm him.

He felt like holding him forever... Never to let him go, but eventually did when Magnus pulled away. "Magnus..." He mumbled, "I thought-"

"I found Madzie," he says to him, "I got her out just in time, I took her to Catarina. She's safe."

It's good. Madzie is inccencnt... But Alec found it hard to focus on her when Magnus was here and alive, after believing he's dead for a few hours. 

He needs to tell him the truth.. need to fix this. He took the warlock's arms in his own. " Look Magnus... In all of my life, I've never been this scared during a mission. Not knowing if you were alive of dead..." He looked at Magnus' face. "I was terrified..."

Magnus looked up to him, brown eyes wide with emotion. "So was I."

He strocked Magnus' arm as the truth spilled out of him. "Magnus I... I love you."

Magnus looked shocked but look up at Alec, eyes swimming in tears. "I love you too."

Before he could answer he grabbed Magnus for a kiss, showing all his love for the Warlock, all of his worry... All his passion. 

After a few seconds they broke apart. Alec preesing his forehead to Magnus' before pulling him for another embrace.

The feeling of Magnus warm, shorter body, and fingers rubbing circles into his back calming down down the rapid heartbeats of the shadowhunter.

This time though, they didn't break apart. They kept rocking together in place, just realived to have each other in their arms. 

Gently, Alec pressed a kiss to the spot in Magnus' neck his face was buried, and pressing another kiss to the warlock's tample and hair. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you," he whispered to his soft hair. Magnus sniffed and tucked his head under Alec's, "it's okay..." His voice was muffed by his position.

"No, it's not.." Alec whispered against his head. "I almost lost you.." his voice broke at the words.

Before he knew it, tears started to spill. All the panic and worry catching up to him.

The warlock cooed at him, trying to calm him down, "shh... It's okay. I'm fine and we're here together... Don't cry." He looked at the people starting to stare at them, "I'm taking us home. Okey?" 

Once Alec nodded, the Warlock waved his hand and they were teleported to his loft. Alec held tightly to him as they landed on the bedroom.

Magnus strocking Alec's back softly as the boy sobbed into his neck. "I almost lost you and.." he hiccupped, "all I could think about was that the last time we spoke I was a dick to you." 

The other male breathed gently at Alec's hair. "Alexander...I'm okay... I promise." He held onto Alec as he cried. 

An hour later, they were both breathing evenly, but still cultet to each other. Alec stared at his boyfriend's face, simply smiling gently at him. Magnus stared back at him and blinked, " what? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, a small smiling spreading on his face.

"You're beautiful," Alec says before kissing Magnus' nose, causing his boyfriend to giggle. 

"I love you," Magnus smiled at the words before replying, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything... sadly


End file.
